


Звездочка

by yanek



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Gore, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Просыпается Ньют от холода, пронизывающего, жуткого, но не может пошевелить и пальцем, чтобы спастись. Не чувствует рук, не чувствует ног, только глаза, но и те открыть не может. Раз, другой, третий... На пятый Ньют падает в небо. Ясное. Звездное. Зимнее. Вот почему холодно, вот отчего глаза не открывались: снег слепил ресницы и тает теперь по щекам, по вискам, в волосы.





	Звездочка

Просыпается Ньют от холода, пронизывающего, жуткого, но не может пошевелить и пальцем, чтобы спастись. Не чувствует рук, не чувствует ног, только глаза, но и те открыть не может.  
Раз, другой, третий...  
На пятый Ньют падает в небо. Ясное. Звездное. Зимнее.

Вот почему холодно, вот отчего глаза не открывались: снег слепил ресницы и тает теперь по щекам, по вискам, в волосы.

Слева хрустит. Посмотреть прямо в ту сторону никак, только краешком. Кажется там человек, неуклюжий от намотанной слоями одежды раздутый, неповоротливый. Ползет медленно, устало, то и дело проваливаясь в белое. Прочь. От него. От Ньюта.

«Нет, пожалуйста, нет» вырывается наружу сипением, облаком пара, кашлем. Человек, точно человек — голова блестит массивными очками — оборачивается, мчит обратно. Вблизи оказывается маленьким, круглым, речь под стать — охи с ахами, — но Ньюта встряхивает играючи, усаживает, смотрит участливо.

Запоздало становится ясно, что Ньют и сам в такую же гору тряпок упакован. Потому шевелится тяжело, а позвоночник цел. Померещилось...

— Ревешь что ли? Окстись, нечего тепло тратить зря, — бормочет человек и против своих слов, стаскивает одну из огромных перчаток, чтобы вытереть Ньюту лицо ладонью. Широкой, шершавой, пахнущей машинным маслом. — Будет тебе. Жив. Цел. Пару шагов сам отмахал после приземления. Меня Бартом зовут, к слову.

Рука исчезает в недрах одежды, возвращается с фляжкой. На боку герб крылатый, вроде снитча, но с буквами и короной. Узнать его Ньют не успевает — горлышко тычет в губы, запах спирта — в нос. Тошнота пополам с дрожью заставляют согнуться.  
Барт ойкает, треплет по спине, просит прощения.

— Не подумал, прости. — Прячет флягу, прячет руку, прячет взгляд. — Ты, это, хорошо держался, для с такой высоты упавшего.

«С какой высоты?» думает Ньют, задирает голову вверх, будто там ответ найти можно, роняет обратно. Голову кружит знатно, как его недавно совсем кружило, мотало всего. В снежной воронке, в огне.

Вместе с Эстер.

Эстер!

— Да не боись, я чего только здесь не видел. Сам с неба упал, только мой зверь был из металла.

В Эстер попал снаряд.  
Они падали.

— Мне одно важно, можешь ли ты нас спасти? Я тут битые сутки кружу никого кроме тебя живого не встретил. А чудо очень нужно, понимаешь? Жить хочется.

Они падали.  
Они упали.  
Эстер.  
Ньют.  
И палочка.

— Акцио! — царапает горло, заканчивается ничем. Один раз, другой, третий...

Глаза за стеклами тускнеют.  
Правое оказывается с трещиной.

... в пятый, в седьмой...

Барт вздыхает тяжело, протяжно.  
Кладет руку на плечо, сжимает.  
— Хватит.  
Ньют скребет снег пустой правой рукой, повторяет еще раз, еще...  
Его встряхивают.  
— Ничего ты этим не добьешься. Пошли. К зверю твоему. Думаю его искать будут — наши, ваши, или все вместе. Красиво падал, ярко, далеко видно было. Не чета нам. А ревел как!

На «ревел» Ньют подскакивает и падает сразу же. Одна из ног веса не держит, чувствуется как чужая. Но ему все равно. Все что имеет значение Эстер, которая где-то там может быть умирает. Одна.

*  
— Путь не близкий, зато с горки спускаться, — радуется Барт.

Ньют, пользуясь высотой, жадно в лес внизу вглядывается. Между деревьев черных и острых видно прореху, которую Эстер вполне могла оставить. Вот только на рев Ньюта не отвечает никто. Птицы и те с веток не поднимаются. Словно лес внизу мертвый.

Барт смотрит осуждающе:  
— Осторожнее надо быть, фронт все-таки, — но прокладывает дорогу. Ньют хромает за ним, след в след, ногу подволакивая, но боли не чувствует, только холод. Сердце стремительно остывает от ужаса, превращается в камень, твердый, тяжелый, способный какое угодно давление выдержать кажется .

Кажется. Потому что когда Ньют видит подругу камень раскалывается пополам.

— На борзую похожа, волками разодранную, — говорят за спиной.

Ньют идет, идет и идет. Ближе, ближе, ближе. Эстер с вывернутыми наружу лапами лежит тихо, не двигаясь, и под ней, там где кровь снег растопила зияют черные дыры. А вот одеяло поверх белой чешуи белое тонкое легкое чистое.

— Что же ты, маленькая, — шепчет Ньют, обхватывая длинную шею. Скребет местечко между углом челюсти и подбородком. Но лиловые глаза не открываются, не смотрят с благодарностью, не зовут к игре.

Слезы текут опять, размывая линии, стирая разницу между белым и белым.

— У нее веки шевелятся, — говорит подошедший Барт странным голосом. Слезы пересыхают на раз — что Ньют умеет так это опасность чувствовать. Он оборачивается резко, закрывает голову Эстер собой и видит огромный ярко блестящий в руке Барта нож.

— Не надо, она не опасна, и ничего сделать не может, — сипит Ньют, касается огромного века и правда чувствует едва уловимую дрожь. — Совсем ничего! — повторяет он куда громче.

Нож опускается. Голос Барта тоже. Глухим становится, низким.

— Может, малыш. Если ветки ее шкуру проткнули, то и нож возьмет. Значит разрезать можно. А там освободить место. Укрыться внутри от холода, пока не придут на помощь. До утра далеко. До бурана близко. Чувствуешь тихо как? Вчера также было, а потом закрутилось, завертелось, вас сбило. Говорил же для спасения чудо нужно. Чем не чудо?.. Жив твой зверь, дождался, не остыл. Может тебе помочь еще раз. Принести пользу.

От ужаса перехватывает горло. Барт молчание истолковывает за согласие. Один шаг делает, второй, третий... Ньют бросается наперерез. Бьет снизу вверх, в челюсть, как в другой жизни учили, только он так и не научился насилия избегая.

Удар приходится на очки.

Стекло лопается справа, окрашивается красным, кричит Барт.

Нож входит Ньюту под ребра. 

Застревает в одежде.

Миг врезается в память глубоко, твердо. Также, как стекло, на которое Ньют давит изо всех сил, входит в плоть.

Кровь хлещет из раны.

Воздух в легкие.

Барт обеими руками пытается удержать его одну.

— Акцио, нож, — командует Ньют, чувствует в ладони жесткую рукоять и рассекает белое горло. Барт падает, грудью вперед, круглый и маленький. 

Лежит спокойно. 

Обнажает собой землю.

Ньют вытирает белым лезвие, руки, лицо. 

Снимает с себя чужую одежду слой за слоем. 

Обнимает Эстер, закрывает глаза и ждет.

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер 2019. День 11. Удар в спину.  
"Звездочка упала в лужу у крыльца"  
Не помню кто подарил хэдканон про причину хромоты Ньюта, но спасибо вам!


End file.
